


Don’t be a Drag

by Winchester_Bane



Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Good Parent Owen Strand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bane/pseuds/Winchester_Bane
Summary: Tarlos Week 2020: Day 4- Tarlos & Owen + FunOwen’s not sure what Tk has planned for him, but his son keeps insisting he’ll love it so nothing to worry about right.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Don’t be a Drag

**Author's Note:**

> As promised I’m trying to get these last few days finished so I hope you enjoy day four. 
> 
> Nothing too extreme this time, brief discussion of Tk’s previous bad relationships.

He’s not entirely sure how he got dragged into this, but as he watches his son and his boyfriend laughing across from him he knows he’s happy to be here. It’s hard to think that this time last year he would spend every night at home worried about Tk. He had never really liked Alex, for good reason in retrospect, but back in New York he could see the way the relationship was affecting Tk. He had become more anxious, jumpy and always on edge, but every time he tried to talk with him about it he would close off and insist that everything was fine.

He doesn’t feel that same worry here in Texas. He trusts Carlos, had trusted him almost from the start, and he can see how happy the man has made his son even in just the short amount of time they have been together. When Tk had been in the hospital after being shot, Carlos being there had been what truly sealed the deal for him. Alex, or any previous partners really, had never shown any concern for Tk’s well being while at work. He had not once shown up to the hospital on any of the occasions that his son wound up there. Carlos was one of the first people to arrive at the hospital, following Owen, and he had held a silent vigil outside of the room. 

He hadn’t known at the time that Tk and him had been seeing each other, but as he caught a glimpse of his face and saw how scared he looked he knew then and there that he liked the man. Later when he learned that two weren’t even technically in a relationship yet he decided he liked him even more.

Now he finds himself watching the two as they laugh together and he doesn’t think he could be more happy for his son if he tried. The two had pulled along with them, to what Tk had assured would be the best show he had ever seen, but really that just left him worried, seeming that it was his son that was doing the reassuring. 

“Dad, don’t worry, you’re gonna love it. I promise” Tk says with a grin.

“Oddly enough, your promise is making me more worried” he says, then laughs at the indignant look his son gives him. If he’s being honest he doesn’t really care what they’re doing, he’s happy just to spend time with his kid that doesn’t have anything to do with work. Doesn’t stop him from wondering what he’s being dragged into though.

“Captain Strand, there’s truly nothing for you to worry about“ Carlos says with a sincere look on his face.

“Please, it’s Owen when we’re off duty, and I’m going to hold you to that” he replies. When the lights dim and music starts to play he gives the two one last glance before turning to the stage. The crowd started cheering before anything even began, but it's not until the first person walks out that he finally understands what’s happening.

Tk has never stopped surprising since the day he was born. If there was a list of his top ten most surprising moments, this would be a top contender, because looking at the stage now the last thing he expected was a drag show. He can’t stop the smile that spreads over his face when he hears Tk and Carlos start cheering next to him, and soon he finds himself cheering along right along with them.

“Told you you’d love it” Tk yells over the music, his usual mischievous grin on full display. Shaking his head he turns back to the stage and can't help to think that this never would have happened back in New York with Alex. He’s never been more happy with a decision in his life as he is with the. One he made to move to Austin.

When the show is finished he turns back to the other two, both of which are already looking at him and awaiting his response. Tk is practically bouncing in his seat, still riding the excitement that came with the show. Carlos looks more reserved, subtly holding Tk in place, as he waits.

“I’ll give it to you kid, I definitely wasn’t expecting that one” Owen finally says. “I’m glad you brought me though, that was the most fun I’ve had in awhile” he finishes with a smile as all but launches around the table and into the seat next to him.

“I’m glad we brought you,” Tk says before pulling him into a tight hug. Owen looks across at Carlos and sees him giving his boyfriend a fond smile of his own. “Maybe we can do this again sometime, make a tradition out of it” he says as he pulls back looking far more hopeful than Owen has seen in a while.

“Oh, I’m definitely doing this again” Owen answers and laughs as his son's smile gets impossibly bigger. “We can get the whole crew together. You think we can rope get Judd into coming?” He adds, already thinking of the look on his face when he sees where they brought him.

“Actually we already brought him,” Carlos says much to Owen's surprise.

“Yeah, a few weeks ago. You got pulled into an extra shift and I was bummed cause I was gonna ask you to go then. I was pouting and when Judd found me he offered to go in your place before he even knew what it was, which was an opportunity I was not about to pass up on” Tk finishes.  
“He’ll deny it, but he loved every minute. I even caught him humming the songs the next day” he adds with a chuckle.

“Then that settles it, the entire crew will be here at the next show. We’ll call it a bonding exercise” he says with a laugh of his own at a vague memory of hearing Judd humming on a call a few weeks back. As Tk slides back around the table, and essentially into Carlos’ lap, he finds himself thinking once more about how much closer they are now. He doesn’t want to think about how many times he's almost lost him, and watching him now with his boyfriend he can’t help but think that maybe he won't have to worry so much anymore.

He trusts Carlos to take care of Tk, it's a thought that had never crossed his mind with any of his past lovers. As he watches his son continue to ramble on and on about one thing or another, he can see Carlos watching him as well. He can see the way he takes in each word that comes out of Tk’s mouth as if each word is a message from god himself. When he sees Carlos take Tk’s hand and gently start rubbing circles on his knuckles to get him to start calming down, he knows he’s made the right choice in trusting Carlos. So he sits back and smiles at the thought of his son finally having found the person who will take his heart and lock it away and protect it just as much as Tk will protect his.


End file.
